Alexis's pee problem
by Popa931
Summary: Alexis is in classroom and she needs to pee really badly,but Dr Crowler won't let her go and now she has to hold it till the end of the class,much to the boys's pleasure and especially,Jaden's who has an omorashi fetish on Alexis.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice sunny day at the Duel Academy , too bad the students were in Dr Crowler's class and Jaden was really bored and he barely listened to what the effeminate teacher was saying , since he was more focused on the beautiful Alexis who stood in the top raw and looked so pretty today , but she also seemed quite distracted.

Actually,now she looked more like she was desperate to go pee,especially with her long bare legs crossed tightly and trying to focus on the lesson without attracting attention to her.

The poor girl had no chance to pee since she overslept and when she woke up she was almost late for the class , so she dressed up quickly and rushed to the bathroom , only to find it occupied by her two female roommates , Jasmine and Mindy , who were taking a shower

She had no time to wait for them and the only thing she could imagine was how angry Dr Crowler is gonna be if she was late for class , so she left without peeing and now she really knew Dr Crowler wouldn't let her go since he was the strictest teacher in the whole academy.

She began to shift a little in her place.

Her bladder felt so full and swollen at the point where it felt like it's gonna burst at any moment - a trip to the restroom was all poor Lexi wished in that moment , but the only way she could relieve all that pressure was if she asked Crowler to let her use the bathroom , but she refused,not only because it was embarrassing , but she knew the mean professor is not gonna let her leave his classroom.

However in that moment the pressure from her bladder was so insufferable that she had no choice , so the Obelisk Blue girl raised her hand.

"What is it,Miss Rhodes?" asked Crowler on his usual unfriendly tone.

'Sir,may I please go to the ladies's room?' she asked,red from embarrassment.

'No' the man replied annoyed.

'But it's an emergency' she replied,more embarrassed than ever,still don't believing someone could be so mean-spirited.

'Miss Rhodes,at your age,you are supposed to be able to wait till the end of the class',screamed Crowler

Alexis stood down almost crying from embarrassment and from the pain she got from holding her pee for so long.

She crossed her beautiful legs and placed her hand on her skirt , hoping no one would notice how badly she had to go

Unfortunately , every boy from the class had an omorashi fantasy with Alexis for a really long time and seeing the prettiest Obelisk girl so desperate to go was all they'd ever wish.

They weren't even paying attention to the class , being more concerned about how hot Alexis looked when she needs to pee.

The simple thought of her having an accident and wetting herself,made all the guys to have a boner in their pants.

Jaden never wanted to admit he was interested in this fetish,but he was,and Alexis looked so damn good : long legs crossed,hand in her skirt,shifting in her place,looking distracted and shifting from foot to foot - that was all Jaden ever wanted to see.

Suddenly his penis couldn't resist at the nice view of the pretty desperate-for-the-ladies's room Alexis and it began pouring white sperm all over

Jaden was getting horny by the view and the thought of Alexis releasing her pee in his mouth while both being naked in the Obelisk Blue Girls's whirpool

Alexis would have had to pee really badly,pleading Jaden to let her got,but instead,he'd allow her to use his mouth as a toilet

Jaden knew that if Alexis would have found out about this,she'd be really angry.

But somehow Jaden was also feeling bad for the poor girl

He knew Crowler was a total monster and it was incredibly rude of him not to allow a lady to go to the bathroom and Jaden really wanted to help her,but considering Crowler already hated him,that definitely wouldn't help her.

Lexi tried not to think about it and mostly focus on the class.

It didn't help that the professor was talking about water type cards.

'Now,let's talk about the 7-stars water-type monster effect card , Tidal Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls.' said Crowler

At the simple hearing of the word 'waterfall' , Alexis felt like she's gonna leak at any moment.

Well , now she definitely knew the myth about water making you have to pee worse was true.

'As you may know , this monster destroys 2000 of your opponents's points by simply splashing high-pressured water at them'.

'There's also the trap card called 'Torential Reborn' which can be activated per turn and as you can see , the card looks like a flowing waterfall.' continued Crowler , showing the card to the class

Alexis refused to look at it.

She was more concerned about getting to a bathroom in time.

Sure , there wouldn't be too many chances of getting to one if that lipstick-wearing manlady won't stop torturing her with water-relate cards.

'Miss Rhodes , are you paying attention the the class' yelled Crowler , at the Obelisk girl who was now holding her head down and placing her hands tightly between her legs hoping no one would notice.

'I won't unless you let me use the bathroom!' Alexis replied , trying to revolt against the mean teacher.

'I assure you , Miss Rhodes , you bladder won't explode till the end of the class'.

'Oh , please sir.

I had no chance to go in the morning.' said the girl , embarrassed.

'I think this will be a nice lesson about how not to fall asleep so late at night and risk being late'. yelled Crowler.

'Oh , come on , teach , let her go!

She's a lady after all'. said Jaden , trying to help Lexi.

'Hey , slifer slacker , would you like to get yourself and your friend a 1 hour detention?!' yelled Crowler.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaden stood down , realizing he has no choice now.

Alexis was still really desperate to pee , but she appreciated the boy's nice gesture of defending her in front of the teacher.

There was so much to empty in her poor bladder : all the liquids she's been drinking the last night + that entire glass of water she had this morning to relieve all the nervousness she was gonna get through.

Her friends , Jasmine and Mindy , who stood next to Alexis , noticed how badly their friend had to go so they decided this would perfect for a little mocking.

'Hey , Lex , are you alright? I remember you just mentioned you had to go the bathroom' said Jasmine to her friend.

Alexis blushed , but said replied annoyed :

'Yeah , i do! Now , would you please shut up

Crowler catch us talking' whispered Alexis.

'Awww , Lex , there's nothing to be ashamed about.

Everyone needs to go at some point or another.

For the moment , just try , to , you know , stay calm , don't think about waterfalls , rivers , lakes , fountains , raining , dripping faucets , lemonade , shhh sounds' mocked Mindy mercilessly.

At the sound of those things , Alexis felt like she was about to scream.

Her friends weren't helping at all and her bladder hurt so much from all the pressure.

She would have given anything in the world for a trip to the little girls's room.

Of course she wasn't going to ask again since she knew Crowler wouldn't suddenly have a change of heart.

'Oh , look at me! I need to go , I need to go! I gotta go potty right now or I'll wet my pants!' mocked Jasmine.

Poor Lexi was feeling terrible.

'Would you shut up! If we keep talking , Crowler will see us' replied Alexis , hoping the two mean girls would stop making fun of her.

'Oh , he already did!' said Crowler annoyed by the Alexis's behavior.

'Miss Rhodes , if you still want to talk , why don't you tell us a little about today's lesson?!' said Crowler.

'Sir , please.

I've been waiting for so long.

May I please go to the restroom?' pleaded Alexis


End file.
